The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Disporum cantoniense and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Moonlight’. ‘Moonlight’ represents a new herbaceous perennial grown for use as a landscape plant.
The Inventor discovered the new cultivar, ‘Moonlight’, in a container at his nursery in summer of 2007 in Lijnden, The Netherlands. ‘Moonlight’ originated as a naturally occurring branch mutation of Disporum cantoniense ‘Aureovariegata’ (not patented).
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by softwood cuttings in Lijnden, The Netherlands in summer of 2007 by the Inventor. Asexual reproduction has determined that characteristics of this cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.